Kid Stuff
by louiselane
Summary: Sequel to Hate at First Sight and How the Luthors Stole the Christmas. In the last day in Smallville, Lois joins Clark, Chloe and Lex to have fun in the city.
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE:** Kid Stuff  
**AUTHOR: **Louise Sequel to "Hate at First Sight" and "How the Luthors Stole the Christmas." In the last day in Smallville, Lois joins Clark, Chloe and Lex to have fun in the city.  
**RATING:** Pg-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy Ending. . If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex  
**CHARACTERS:** Lois,Clark, Chloe, Lex  
**SPOILER:** None  
**DEDICATION:** To Frances for beta reading this fan fiction and help me with my English, and for the wonderful people from Clois, Forever Devoted 2 Clois,Naughty Seduction, Clark/Lois and Chloe/Lexthread on fan forum and DTS .

Lois opened her eyes. She couldn't sleep in Clark's bed anymore. The eight year old girl was to excited to go back to Metropolis in two days.

She stood up and walked to the window and noticed that the lights were on in the barn. She decided to go there and found Clark looking into his telescope.

"So, you can't sleep either?" Lois asked, surprising Clark.

"What are you doing here?" The six year boy asked annoyed already. "Get out!"

"I can't sleep either." Lois answered, ignoring Clark's demands. "What are you looking at?" She asked curious as she look in the telescope.

"The Stars." Clark said, a little embarrassed.

"So, why is pointed to the next door neighbor's house instead?" She teased him, curious. "Who is she?"

"Lana Lang, the coolest girl in the world." Clark explained as Lois rolled her eyes at his comment. "But I'm too shy to talk to her."

"Well, if she's smart enough she will notice how dumb you are." Lois commented with a smirk. "But you can try to talk to her."

"Thanks, Lois. I never thought about that." Clark answered with sarcasm. "Well, I think I'll go to bed now. Good night, Lois." Clark shut off the lights as Lois went back to his room trying to sleep again.

The next day in the Luthor's house, Lex awoke really excited, running to the living room to find Lionel already there reading the newspaper.

"Good morning, Son. How did you sleep?"

"Very well, father." Lex grinned at him with his eyes shinning. "Are you going out today?"

"You know I have a business meeting this morning, Lex. I told you last night." Lionel reminded him.

"I know. Father, Can I bring my friends to spend the day with me?" Lex asked, anxious.

"Your friends?" Lionel asked confused. "Oh, do you mean Jonathan Kent's son and the girls?" Lex nodded as Lionel was ready to refuse but he decided to give Lex some real friendship for a change. "Sure, why not?" 

"Thanks, Father." Lex said with a big smile, hugging him.

Lex ran away to get the phone in the living room and started to dial.

At the Kent's Farm, Martha was preparing some eggs for Lois, Clark and Chloe when the phone rang. Martha went to pick it up. "Hello? Sure, she is here. Chloe it's for you."

"For me? Is it my daddy?" She asked curious.

"No, sweetie, its Lex." She answered. Chloe took the phone as Lois and Clark followed her, trying to listen.

"Huh?" Chloe mumble in the phone. "Uh huh." Clark and Lois look to each other curious. "Uh huh. Sure, we'll love it!" She finally said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Clark asked already curious.

"He invited us to spend the day with him in the mansion." Chloe said excited.

"Cool!" Clark smiled excited. "Where do we will meet him?"

"We don't. He'll come here to pick us in twenty minutes." Chloe explained.

"It's a good thing we are ready." Lois finally said before hearing the whole story. "So, Ritchie Rich will pick us up?"

"Yeah, in his limo." Chloe answered sitting at the table again to finish her breakfast. "It will be fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Lex arrived at the Kent's farm twenty minutes later with Lionel by his side.

Jonathan was clearly uncomfortable with their presence there, especially with the possibility of Clark becoming friends with Lionel Luthor's son. "Mr. Luthor." He nodded trying to be polite. "Hi Lex, what's going on?"

"We're spending the day at Lex's, daddy!" Clark answered already thinking of ice cream and cakes.

"Really? Martha, can I talk with you for a moment?" Jonathan brought Martha to the Kitchen to talk to her in private. "I don't like this. I don't like our son visiting the Luthor's lair again."

"I know darling, but this friendship is important to Clark and besides, today is Lois last day in the city. It won't hurt to let them have some fun. At least today." Martha said with a smile.

"You are probably right sweetie." Martha and Jonathan come back to say goodbye to the kids. "So, have fun and remember, be at home at 6pm. You know Pete is coming back from Grantville today." Jonathan reminded him.

"That's right. Thanks Daddy." Clark grinned at him. "I can introduce Lois to him."

"Why? We aren't even friends." Lois said rolling her eyes. "Is he as dumb as you?"

"Never Mind. Can we go?" Clark asked ignoring Lois.

"Of course." Lionel answered with a smirk. "Let's Go!"

In the limo, Lionel stops at Luthorcorp to work when the limo was supposed to come back to the Luthor Mansion, but Lois had a better idea. 

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Lois asked already annoyed.

"Did you not listen?" Clark asked her also annoyed with her attitude. "We're gonna go to Lex's."

"I know Clarkie but we should do something more fun." Lois explained, looking out the car window.

"Like what, Lois?" Chloe inquired.

"Like that!" She pointed to the mall and smiled.

"Smallville Mall?" Lex asked, also curious.

"Yes, stop!" She asked to the driver without success. "Lex, can you tell him to stop?" 

Lex looked uncertain about Lois's idea.

"Come on. You will love it. You had a lot of fun yesterday in the park, didn't you?

"She has a point, Lex." Chloe said, giggling.

"Okay. Can you stop, please?" Lex asked the driver who stopped in an instant.

"Yes, Mr. Luthor."

"Can you pick us at 5 pm?" Lois added. "Come on, we'll have lots to do!"

"Your girlfriend is bossy!" Lex said to Clark with a smile.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Clark said a little irritated.

"So, we are here now, Lois. what are we gonna do now?" Chloe asked still curious about what her cousin was up to.

"This mall isn't bigger than the one in Metropolis but I guess it's better than nothing."

"Well, I think it's better than staying at home." Clark said looking at the stores.

"It's better than you staying at home because you're in love with that Lana girl." Lois suddenly said embarrassing Clark.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Are you guys starting again?" Chloe rolled her eyes already annoyed with them. "I have an idea. We'll split like we did yesterday. It worked fine in the park." She suggested trying to avoid their arguments again. "You go with Clark, Lois .. And I'll go with Lex."

"All right, cuz."

"Then we can meet again in an hour." Lex suggested looking at his watch. 

"Make it two. two hours!" Chloe suggested. "In two hours we'll meet!"

"Okay, bye." Lois said with a smile.

"Chloe, don't leave me alone with her." Clark tried to call her but it was too late. Lex and Chloe are already gone. "Great!"

"See what you did Clarkie?" Lois said irritated.

"Me? You are the one who started." Clark said crossing his arms. "It was your fault!"

"No, it wasn't." Lois said also crossing her arms.

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

"Do you want me to pull your ponytails again?" Clark threatened her.

"And do you want another black eye?" Lois asked not afraid of him.

**Continued... **


	3. Chapter 3

Far away from them, Chloe and Lex were enjoying the walk looking into a toy store.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Lex inquired to Chloe, a little worried.

"I think so. It's fun to walk in the mall anyway, plus look at the dolls!"

"No, I mean leaving Clark and Lois alone." Lex explained with a smile. "They can kill each other."

"Yes, I know. But I was already tired with their arguments. This is a better away to make them get along!" Chloe explained.

"So, what's your favorite?"

"The dolls?" Chloe asked surprised. "Well, my favorites are the ones with a career. The doctor, the vet, the photographer. Now they even have a journalist Barbie. Seems so cool!"" She explained with enthusiasm.

"So, do you want to be a journalist?" 

"Yes, I guess so." Chloe said a little embarrassed. "And what about you?"

"I'll probably work at my father's factory." Lex explained to her. "Family business."

Chloe suddenly took his hand and smiles. "So where do you want to go?"

Lois and Clark were in a restaurant eating ice cream in silence when Whitney Former and his friends appeared to mock Clark.

"Look who is here, guys! It's the freak!" Whitney said out loud with an evil grin. "And he has a girlfriend!"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Clark yelled angry with him after finishing his ice cream.

"So, how do you get a girlfriend, Frankstein?" Whitney kept teasing him and Clark was about to defend himself when he noticed Lana was with Whitney.

"Whitney, stop it!" Lana said as Clark noticed her meteor rock necklace making him weak. 

"So, you think you're so great because you think you are a bully?" Lois suddenly asked, jumping in his face. "But you aren't." She said punching Whitney in the face giving him a black eye.

Whitney's friends tried to fight with Lois who positioned her fists and put on a challenging look. "Do you want to challenge me? Please, say yes!" But instead of fighting, they ran away with Lana taking care of Whitney. "Are you okay?" She asked worried about Clark.

"Yes, it's my allergies." Clark explains. "It makes me sick in some places around here, but I'm much better now. Thanks." Clark looked at Lois impressed. "How do you .?"

"It helps when your daddy is a general and you spent most of the time in a military base." She explained. "So, that was Lana? I was right. She is dumb to be friends with that stupid boy."

**Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

Two Hours later, the kids met again in the place they scheduled. To Chloe and Lex's surprise, Lois and Clark didn't kill each other.

"Your alive!" Chloe said with a smirk. "That's good." 

"It's 1:00 pm. We still have four hours before the limo comes back. What do you want to do?" Lex asked them.

"How about an arcade?" Chloe suggested. "I know they have one in the second floor."

"That's a great idea." Clark said excited.

"Come on!" Chloe pulled Lex's hand.

Later in the arcade, Lois and Chloe are having fun on the dance machine. The girls were becoming so successful that a crowd formed watching them dance.

After they finished, Lois called Clark to dance with her. He tried to escape, but Lois pushed him to dance in the machine.

"Come on Clarkie, it will be fun!" Lois pushes him.

"Can you stop calling me Clarkie?" He asked annoyed.

"Fine. Let's dance them."

Clark didn't know how to move or dance and accidentally broke the machine without anyone noticing it was him.

"That's weird." Lois said raising her eyebrow. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know. Clark answered trying not to look suspicious.

"Save by the bell, Clark!" Chloe smiled at him.

"Yeah. I am lucky. I guess."

"You're the luckiest boy in the world!" Lex commented with a smirk.

"Now what?" Chloe asked already excited for their next step.

"How about we go back to the mansion? I have some fun games in my room." Lex explained.

"Well, it's almost 5pm." Lois said. "What kind of games, do you have?"

"Well, I have twister and..."

"Lois, he have TWISTER!" Chloe suddenly screamed and the girls start to giggle. Lex and Clark looked at each other without say a word. "We love that game!" 

**Continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

Later in Lex's mansion, the kids were already playing twister. Lois and Clark decided to play together in the 3 rd round since they already did a boys vs. girls and the girls always won.

With Chloe and Lex's mediating, Lois and Clark were putting their footsteps and hands on the board when suddenly they got caught in compromising position, Clark decided to kiss Lois again, but again she gave him another black eye.

"I told you. no monkey business."

It was almost 6pm and Lois, Chloe and Clark had to go. Lois still had to pack since she was to wake early morning to go back to Metropolis. 

But before they left, Lex called Chloe and gave her a package.

"What's that?" She asked curious still holding the package.

"Open it!"

Chloe opened the gift to find out it was the Journalist Barbie doll she showed him before.

"Lex. I don't know what to say." She said with a big smile. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Lex said as Chloe give a kiss on the lips. His first kiss which make him blush.

"Lex and Chloe sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G ." Lois start to sing, mocking them.

"Shut up!" Chloe snapped at her. "I could sing the same song for you and Clark."

"I didn't know you were so vengeful, cuz. I'll stop." Lois said already annoyed. "Can we go now?"

"Sure. Bye Lex. I hope I can see you before new years." Chloe said with a grin.

"I don't think so. Father already said I'll go back to the Excelsior Academy tomorrow." Lex explained with a sad look.

"That's too bad. Call me when you come back, okay?" 

"Okay."

Later after the limo dropped them at the Kent's farm, Pete was already there playing basketball, waiting for Clark.

"Man, finally you arrived!" Pete complained. "Why did you take so long?" 

"It was a long day. I was with them and Lex." Clark explained as Chloe and Lois got out of the limo.

"Owww. Who is the babe?" Pete asked as he noticed Lois.

"Yeah." Clark said rolling his eyes. "This is Lois Lane."

"She is my cousin." Chloe added with a grin.

"Nice to meet you, Lois." Pete said trying to be charming.

Lois rolled her eyes already annoyed with Clark's friend. "Yeah, me too." She finally noticed the basketball.

"Are you playing?" She asked as Pete nodded. "Can I play too?" 

"What? Do You play?" Clark asked surprised.

"Why are you so surprised? I'm very good at this if you must know." Lois explained with a proud smile. "Do you want to challenge me?"

"You against me? This will be fun!" Clark said with a grin.

"So, bring on!"

"Man, your girlfriend sure is bossy!" Pete commented laughing at them. 

"Shut up! Why everybody thinks she is my girlfriend?" Clark asked annoyed. "So you want to play, Lois? Let's play!"

**Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

_Smallville, 2005_

"So, Smallville, are you thinking of playing today or are you waiting for the next century?" Lois teased him already impatient.

"All right."

Clark started to kick the ball to launch it into the basket. Before he could do so, Lois came from nowhere, stealing the ball from him. She threw the ball into the basket, making a shot.

"Score! Lane 20, Kent 0!" She celebrated her victory with a dance. 

"Hey, that's not fair!" Clark complained angry with Lois.

"Who said life is fair?" She teased him. "All right, another chance."

Clark started to kick the ball again, trying to make a move but Lois once again stole the ball from him scoring another point.

"Hey!"

"I can't be blamed if you are too damn slow!" Lois said with a grin. "Lane 40, Kent 0!"

"Can you stop doing that?"

"Get over it, Smallville. This is a game. It's win or win." Lois reminded him.

"Oww, Lois. I didn't know you are that competitive."

"I'm a general's daughter after all. Did you forget?"

"Right. I almost forgot about that. Win or win, right?" Clark said with a smirk. "Let's play, then."

"Give up, Smallville. You can't beat me!"

"Do you wanna bet?"

To Lois's surprise, Clark started to move really fast and before she can do anything, he scored a point.

"What's the score again? Lane 40, Kent 20!"

"How did you do that?" Lois inquired suspicious.

"I got lucky, Metropolis." He teased her.

"What?"

"If you can call me Smallville all the time, I figured I should give you a nickname as well." Clark explained.

"And Metropolis was the best you think of? Very original, Clark." 

Suddenly Chloe arrived to talk with Lois when she noticed the game.

"Cool. Are you playing? Can I join?" Chloe asked anxiously.

"Sorry cuz. This is between Clark and me. I'm gonna make him swallow his own words." Lois glanced at him very serious.

"Can at least watch?"

"Sure, Chloe." Clark nodded with a smile.

Lex arrived later in his red Porsche when he noticed Clark and Lois playing while Chloe was watching them.

"Give up, Lois!" Clark teased her.

"Never!"

"Hey guys. what's going on?" Lex inquired curious with the commotion. 

"Lois and Clark are playing basketball. Now they are even. One more shot to decide who will win." Chloe explained with a grin.

Lex smiled at them and took off his sun glasses. "Do you want to make this interesting?"

"How?" Chloe and Lois asked together.

"A bet."

"Lex, I don't think this is a good idea." Clark started to talk before Lois interrupted him.

"Shut up, Clark!" Lois looked at him angry. "I'm in!"

Lois went to the farm and got at hat. The four of them all chipped in money.

"And now?" Clark asked curious.

"Did you forget how to play, Clark?" Lois sighed rolling her eyes. "I'll start." Lois took the ball from Clark's hand and started to kick it.

Lois threw the ball which fell perfectly in the basket, making Lois very happy. "Dare to beat me, Clark?" She teased him again. 

"Hell, yeah." Clark was ready to use his super strength to make Lois shut up since she was already annoying him when Clark notice Lois' worried look. He couldn't do that to her. That stupid game means more to her than it does to him.

Clark decided to miss the spot on purpose making Lois the winner who starts to celebrate and sing with Chloe.

Lex approached Clark's side. "Clark, what happened?"

"What do you mean, Lex?"

"I already saw you playing. You NEVER missed. Never." He reminded Clark a little suspicious. "You just lost 200 dollars."

"I know but look how happy she is." Clark said with a smile.

"Do you like her?"

"I don't know. Maybe." Clark answered a little afraid of his own words.

"Just tell her."

"I can't."

"Why?" Lex inquired trying to be supportive. "You have nothing to lose."

Clark frowned a little uncertain if he should do that. "Maybe you're right. Thanks Lex."

**Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe approached Lex's side after Clark followed Lois to the kitchen. Lex smiled at her and said, "Hi, Chloe. I was looking forward to seeing you."

"Really?" Chloe asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Remember my child memories that I told you about?"

Chloe nodded.

"Well, I remembered another one, my first kiss. with you."

"Oh.. That's right. It was when Lois spent Christmas with me." Chloe sounded nostalgic. "Seems like yesterday when you give me that doll."

"Yeah, I remember. Why haven't you ever mentioned that?"

"I don't know. I thought you weren't interested anymore."

Suddenly Lex pushed her body against his giving a Chloe a long a passionate kiss. "Do I look interested now?"

"Oh yeah."

Clark followed Lois to the kitchen. She took some water from the refrigerator because the game made her really thirsty.

"So Smallville. How are you feeling after loosing 200 dollars from me?" 

"My ego is hurting a little but I'll survive." Clark smiled, a little embarrassed. "And you?"

"I'm great." Lois said with a proud smile. "It was great to win but I won't use that money."

"Why?"

"I'll give to you, Clark." Lois answered surprising him. "Since I'm leaving here and I'm out of cash, I decided it's the fair away to do!" Lois explained giving Clark the money.

"No, Lois. I can't accept that. You won the money, besides I know how you need it."

"Not more than you, Clark."

"How about we split it? Half and half?" Clark suggested.

"Fine." She picked her part of the money still a little annoyed that Clark didn't accept her offer. "You know, we should celebrate my victory!" Lois said still proud for beating Clark.

"I know what we should do." Clark said looking at her with a naughty look.

"What?"

Suddenly, Clark kissed her making her forget about the money, the game, everything. All Lois wanted was get lost in Clark's arms. his kiss. Why she was thinking that? He is just a farm boy, although he was a very good kisser. 

"What was that?" Lois asked confused.

"Please, don't punch me Lois but I think I love you."

"What?"

"I love you."

"Since when?" Lois inquired, more confused.

"Since the day I met you or maybe even before.. I don't know. The fact is. I can't get you out of my mind." Clark explained.

"This is not love, Smallville. It's called obsession." Lois mocked him with a smirk.

"It's love, Lois." Clark explained to her. "I know it. It's written in the stars."

"Written in the stars? Us? Please!" Lois grinned with sarcasm. "Where did you get this from?"

"You're the only woman for me, Lois. The only who understands me." He explained, approaching her side but Lois stepped back.

"The only one crazy enough to understand you? I don't think so, farm boy." Lois glanced at him. "Don't fall for me, Smallville."

"It's a little late for that. I already did." Clark pulled his body against hers giving Lois another kiss.

"Why are you doing this? We have nothing in common." Lois asked, still confused.

"Come on; do you not think of me at all?" 

"Of course, I did. But not in that away."

"Please, don't say you think of me like as a brother." Clark complained already annoyed with Lois's excuses. "Did that kiss seem like a brother kiss to you?"

"Good point." Lois finally admitted, closing her eyes, still confused.

"Can you at least give me a chance? You won't regret it."

"Well. it won't hurt if I try, right?" Lois grinned at him.

"I knew it!" Clark suddenly said, surprising Lois. "You are already in love with me."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are!" Clark said before kissing Lois again, shutting her up. 

"I guess your right Clark. I'm in love with you." 

**The End **


End file.
